


Orange Lemon Heart

by byeongarigege



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: 97line, Fluff, M/M, jaewin, jealous Taeil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeongarigege/pseuds/byeongarigege
Summary: Jaehyun is the only winner of Winwin Lover’s Club.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Kudos: 33





	Orange Lemon Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m still struggling to speak and write English so there are a lot of grammatical errors (I am so sorry in advance)  
> I just love how everyone is whipped for our byeongari so here I am XD  
> Hope you guys still find this fun to read despite my poor writing. Thank you!

Jaehyun could not believe it. After two whole years of not seeing each other, he would finally be reunited with his 97-line friend, Dong Si Cheng.  
The younger one barely replied to his texts, he understand that Winwin had been busy promoting with WayV but a little ‘k’ would have been nice. He now know how Taeil felt everytime Winwin did not answer his calls. Jaehyun could not even call him because he knew how Winwin felt about phone calls.  
But after he received the news about NCT 2020 including WayV, the first person that popped in his mind was Winwin.  
God, how he missed teasing the younger guy.  
He did not even know how much he missed him until he heard the news of WayV being in Korea to promote Bad Alive. He saw Winwin and even had the chance to interview him as well as took a photo with him. Is it weird if you kept on staring of the photo you took with a friend? No? Thank God.  
The younger one had been a little awkward but Jaehyun did not mind.  
He watched them perform and he was glad that Winwin was getting the exposure he deserved ever since WayV debuted.  
Jaehyun watched WayV grow from afar, well maybe not the whole WayV and just looked for his friend, but he saw videos of how Winwin was treated by his new family and Jaehyun was really happy for him.  
From the release of See the V and Feel the V, he have been a fan since day one and if you ask him who his bias is, of course it’s none other than the great Dong Si Cheng.  
When Jaehyun was alone in his room, he would always look for interviews or performances his friend did. Don’t ask him how he felt when he saw the Lovely performance Winwin and Ten did, rest in peace replay button.  
When Winwin left Korea to prepare for WayV, Jaehyun felt like another part of him was torn away from him. He could not do anything but watch it all happen in front of him. So to help himself, he just silently supported Winwin in his own ways.  
As all the neos gathered together for the NCT 2020 YearParty video, Jaehyun could not help himself from searching for Winwin, unfortunately WayV have not arrive on the set yet.  
“I wonder when will Winwin get here.” He whispered to himself.  
“I’m waiting for him too, I even called him earlier but he did not pick up again. Did he even save my number? Is that why he’s not picking up? That happened to Haechan you know?”  
Jaehyun was shocked to see Taeil by his side.  
“Taeil-Hyung when did you get here?”  
Taeil shrugged and continued blabbing about his love for Winwin.  
Jaehyun shooked his head and at that moment there was a commotion.  
“Ey, Yangyang started it first!” Hendery rolled his eyes at their maknae.  
“No, it was Xiaojun!” Yangyang shamelessly pointing a finger at Xiaojun’s direction.  
Xiaojun looked at their youngest in disbelief.  
“I was not even there!” he said in his defence, he was actually the only one saying the truth though.  
“Guys calm down, we are already on the set, continue your fight after this. Ten, a little help here?” Kun said with a very loud sigh.  
“We probably should have left a little more snacks for Louis, Leon and Bella, don’t you think so?” Ten answered oblivious to the chaos in front of him.  
Jaehyun felt a smile on his face as they entered and immediately looked for Winwin.  
“Wingwing-hyung have you seen this?” Lucas said with his arm around Winwin’s shoulder while the other was showing his phone.  
Jaehyun felt something tug in his heart at the sight but shrugged it off.  
Before he can walk towards him and greet his long lost friend, Taeil ran and hugged Winwin.  
“Oh Taeil-hyung, long time no see. Nice to see you too hyung.”  
Winwin tilting his head away from Taeil’s incoming kisses, but Jaehyun could see him give Taeil a soft smile.  
The WayV members dispersed to greet the other neos and left Winwin with Taeil.  
“Dong SiCheng, do you know how much I miss you?! You never answer my calls. You hurt me.”  
Taeil said faking a cry.  
“Hyung I don’t have your number, just give it to me later then I’ll text you.”  
Winwin saw Jaehyun and waved excitedly, “My Genius Korean teacher!”  
Jaehyun could not stop his smile from growing and gave his friend a tight hug.  
How he missed him so much and maybe a lot more than Taeil did.  
“How are you?” Winwin asked breaking the hug first.  
Been missing you was what Jaehyun wanted to say.  
“Well, a drama coming up and a Japanese comeback.”  
Before they could catch up on with each other, they were asked to assemble and start the shooting.  
During break, Jaehyun was seating next to Winwin and decided to take a picture with him. It’s been so long since their last selca together, an update would be an early Christmas gift for Jaehyun.  
“One, two, three, kimchi!”  
Then at that time, a camera was getting near and an idea popped in Jaehyun’s mind.  
He was not even sure whether Winwin remember.  
“Orange-”  
He put his fist out.  
Winwin was taken aback but recovered quickly and did the same gesture, “Lemons-”  
“Cross” They said it together and Jaehyun was so happy his smile was ear to ear.  
Back at the 127 dorm, Taeil had been saying how he interviewed Winwin in the Sun and Moon segment.  
Jaehyun was shocked he was not invited, Winwin’s best friend not included? The audacity!  
But he guess, the Vlive with Winwin made up for it.  
He was so happy he was paired up with Winwin for the relay.  
Fate must be really on his side.  
When he made the letter for Winwin, his words could not contain everything he wanted to say, there was not enough space on the paper.  
But Jaehyun made sure to deliver the rest he wanted to say through his actions.  
He was never a clingy guy, but ever since Winwin came back, he felt like he was becoming like Haechan or Taeil, always wanting to hug Winwin.  
There was a time when he clung to Winwin like a koala during a break, “Jaehyun you’re a little heavy.” Winwin said trying to find a comfortable hold on him.  
“You need to work those muscles, just a little longer.” Jaehyun said and buried his face on Winwin’s neck and he could see his pointy ear becoming red.  
“You’re tickling me.” Winwin said and looked around the room for a spot to put the guy down.  
Jaehyun could still remember the expressions of the other members filled with jealousy, especially Lucas and Moon Taeil.  
Lucas, the roommate huh? If Jaehyun have to be honest, he felt jealous how Winwin takes care of the younger guy. Jaehyun needs to be taken care of too!  
“Why do you always get paired up with Dong Sicheng during photoshoots?”  
Taeil said to Jaehyun when they got to their dorm.  
“The only time I got near him was during the Departure, and it was only once! But you? You’re always near each other! Even your names are always together, what about me?”  
Jaehyun almost felt sorry for their eldest member, almost.  
He just gave Taeil a pat on the back while laughing at his misery.  
“Hyung, you wanna hear something to lessen your hurting?”  
“What?”  
“Winwinnie and I have a date tomorrow.”  
Jaehyun smirked then left Taeil on the verge of going to the WayV dorm and sleepover there just to be with Winwin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Orange Lemon Cross <3


End file.
